Sarutobi Konohamaru
Sarutobi Konohamaru (猿飛木ノ葉丸, aka Konohamaru Sarutobi in the english version) is a genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure after which he was named. He hails from the Sarutobi clan and is a member of Team Ebisu. Personality Konohamaru is the grandson of Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi as well as the nephew of Asuma. He usually hangs out with his two friends and team-mates, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his team-mates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor executions of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points, Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted techniques, determination, and fiery attitudes. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ, a laughing signal or appreciation), much like Naruto does with "Dattebayo!" Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding friendship. Konohamaru idolises Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto "Oyabun", which roughly translates to boss. He opened to Naruto and told him that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really was, instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama) instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were similar. They eventually became very close, with Konohamaru constantly calling Naruto "Niichan" (Literally meaning ""Big brother""), and Naruto also taught Konohamaru some techniques that he himself excels in. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams of becoming Hokage; however, he is content to wait to be the Seventh Hokage, as he is convinced that Naruto will become the Sixth. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. In Part I, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. When he was first introduced, Konohamaru wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Eventually, he replaced the helmet with the pair of goggles that Naruto gave him after Iruka Umino gave the former his forehead protector. In Part II, Konohamaru grew in size and wears a similar outfit as his previous one, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a Konoha forehead protector in place of his goggles. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and transformation techniques. However, after learning the meaning of true determination, Konohamaru's abilities began to show significant improvement over the timeskip, implying that he may have inherited his grandfather, the Third Hokage's, natural talent. In the anime, he is shown having a high level of pain tolerance, as he was able to grab a kunai without flinching, although his hand received a bleeding wound from it.[6] Konohamaru also has the most stamina out of his team-mates, as shown during the work to rebuild Konoha after Invasion of Pain Arc, while Konohamaru was easily carrying wood, Udon and Moegi were worn out. Taijutsu During his short skirmish with the Naraka Path, Konohamaru displayed a high level of speed and evasive skills, able to dodge most of the attacks. Ninjutsu After meeting Naruto, much of his arsenal becomes comprised of sexy techniques he learned from or based off Naruto's. He did however with some instruction from Naruto learn the jōnin-level Shadow Clone Technique. In the anime, he has also demonstrated aptitude with other high-level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as with the generic Body Flicker Technique. Rasengan Sometime during Part I (Part II in the anime), Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a shadow clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's (regular-sized in the anime). It was also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a shadow clone the way Naruto originally held his Big Ball Rasengan. After hearing how he used Rasengan against Pain, Naruto praised him, and promised Konohamaru that he would teach him how to make a bigger one. Nature Transformation In lieu of his great talent, the anime has shown that Konohamaru has also displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as his uncle's signature technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. Intelligence In Part I of the anime, Konohamaru shows that he is quite knowledgeable about chakra and fairly skilled in making traps. After the timeskip, he is shown to be fairly analytical in battle, able to quickly analyse and understand the mechanisms of his opponent's technique. Naruto series (Part l) Introuduction arc Konohamaru was named after the village of Konohagakure by his grandfather, the Third Hokage. However, although almost everyone in the village knew his name, Konohamaru was always called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama). This caused Konohamaru to feel unacknowledged. He grew tired of this feeling and decided to become Hokage, trying to do so by constantly attacking on his grandfather so that he could defeat him and take his title. Although Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it was only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realised that there would be no shortcut to becoming Hokage. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realise. Chunin Exam arc He introudcted Moegi and Udon to Naruto before Team 7 took the Chunin exam. He interviewed Team 7 before they took the Chunin Exam in the Forest of Death. Konohamaru show Iruka depress and worry about Naruto's match with Neji, Konohamaru told Udon they can escape Iruka,but Iruka told them to stay in their seats. Invasion of Konoha arc Iruka took the academy student in a hidden shelder while the village was being at by the sand village ninja,and sound ninja. Konohamaru wanted to use the restroom by bump into Anko amd Ayame. Iruka told him and everyone else that their are rules that Konoha Ninja have to follow, in order to stay safe. Search for Tsunade arc Konohamaru was angry that Tsunade was Hiruzen and Minato's successor for the Hokage title.So he made booty traps to make sure she wouldn't get in the building. Mogei and Udon told Naruto about it.Naruto trys to reason with Konohamaru,but he doesn't listen. Naruto then saw Tsunade, and was amaze that she got through all of Konohamaru's booty traps to get a file book to read in order to help Rock Lee with his Operation Surgery. Konohamaru then went to hangout with Naruto,and Naruto told him the topics that Iruka already told both of them.Naruto made a promise to tell Tsunade to make a law that He and Konohamaru came up with.The law was to never forget about Hiruzen,and the sacrifice he made to protect Konoha.Konohamaru then saw Tsunade's Strength, and accept as the Third,and Fourth's suceessor. Sasuke Retrieval arc Konohamaru made an appearance at the end of the arc. He and the rest of the Academy student went to see Gaara,Temari and Kankuaro leave to go back to their village. Konohaamru tells them that he is going to master the Shuriken technique by the time they come back. Pre Shippuuden filler arc Konohamaru made an appearance when Naruto was tasked to teach Academy kids how to surivie in the real world.this task was also a race to see which group can reach a mountain in order to win a prize. The mission failed because their was a huge storm,but Naruto's group went on with the mission anyway. The group were trap by a huge boulder,and Konohamaru's group used their ninja skills to escape.Iruka and Shikamaru came after Konohamaru,Mogei and Udon rescue Naruto. Naruto didn't habe any words to explain to her, but Konohamaru stands up for Naruto in front of Tsunade. Which freaks Naruto out shockly, and run out of the building while being chased by Tsunade. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc After the timeskip, the Konohamaru Corps had become a genin team under Ebisu. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team were given the same mission as Naruto's team when they had first become genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru stated that he would become the Seventh Hokage, and that Naruto would be the Sixth. Tsunade described Konohamaru as the second Naruto. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-timeskip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. When Naruto returned after his two and a half years of training, he introduced himself by showing off his new and improved Sexy Technique, only to be told by Naruto that they were no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and was almost about to use it when he was smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. Twelve Guardians arc Konohamaru and his team showed Team Kakashi, how much they improved on their D rank mission. In this case catching missing cats. Konohamaru reveals to Naruto that Asuma is Hiruzen's son, and Konohamaru's Uncle. He tells everyone go bye before heading off on his next mission. Hidan and Kakuzu arc Konohamaru was seen at his uncle Asuma's funeral, crying. He made his next appearance after the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, where he demonstrated that he had been able to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, albeit only with a single clone. He continued to add the Sexy Technique to it, creating the Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique by having him and the clone take on the forms of two naked women engaged in a suggestive position, which got a perverted reaction from Naruto. After using the technique he was promptly hit by Sakura. In the anime, Sakura was about to hit him, but Moegi hit him first. After being told his technique was useless, aside from its perverted use, Konohamaru used Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique to transform into two naked males who resembled Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, showing that Sakura was a closet pervert, and showing that the technique could in fact be used as a distraction, as it had been developed for both males and females (this part was censored and not included in the anime). Three tails arc Konohamaru shows Naruto, that he master the Clone Techniquea , and improved his Sexy Technique. Sakura was about o hit Konohamaru,but Mogei hited him instead.Konohamaru wanted to see Naruto traine, and helped Naruto get more snacks for Gamakichi & Gamatasu. Invasion of Pain arc During Pain's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru was patrolling around the village in order to assure that the villagers were evacuated safely, meeting up with his team-mates Udon and Moegi for status reports. While sneaking around corners, gasping for breath but looking uninjured, he witnessed the Naraka Path of Pain judging two Konoha shinobi, and killing the one that had lied to him before draining the energy of the other one, although he didn't understand the technique at the time. Before he could manage to escape from the scene, however, he was spotted by Pain. Fortunately, his sensei, Ebisu, jumped in, giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, Ebisu was easily defeated, but, before being killed, he was saved by some kunai thrown by Konohamaru. The Naraka Path charged at him while Konohamaru braced himself and began performing hand seals. Konohamaru was caught by the Naraka Path, and witnessed his technique, thus understanding it. At that moment, the Konohamaru in the Naraka Path's grasp disappeared, revealing that it had been a shadow clone. Having successfully distracted his enemy, the real Konohamaru and another shadow clone struck the Naraka Path from behind with a Rasengan, scoring a full-impact hit that slammed the Naraka Path through a wall. However, the path retreated before their battle could progress further. In the tankōbon version of the manga however, he is seen celebrating Naruto's return with the rest of the village. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru and set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto having changed him. Five Kage Summit arc When Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato wanted to leave Konoha, Naruto tasked Konohamaru with dealing with the Foundation members watching them. Standing facing each other, both of them performed the Sexy Technique, which was amplified by a genjutsu made by Kakashi's Sharingan. Konohamaru, however, complained that Naruto's was more sexy, and lamented that he was getting further behind him, something he shouldn't be doing since they were rivals. Naruto, however, complimented him on managing to use the Rasengan, having heard about how he had used it on Pain. He patted his head and said that he too was a hero. As he took off, Naruto praised Konohamaru for learning faster than he himself had, and promised Konohamaru that he will teach him how to make a bigger one next time. In this case the Giant Rasengan,and Konohamaru shouts "Yeah" while he see's Naruto leave. Which put a smile on Kakashi's face. In the anime, after the Five Kage Summit, Konohamaru was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Moegi, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says they will have to interview him next time. As Naruto passes him, Konohamaru realises there is something different about Naruto. Adventure at Sea arc Konohamaru,Mogei,and Udon are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Naruto had a poor pupil.Konohamaru then gets very angry at Temari's insult. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Fourth Shinobi war arc (In the Anime) Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. Film appearances Naruto Movie l Konohamaru was seen in a flashback ny Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie lllll During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Konohamaru can been seen amongst the villagers. Video Games Konohamaru Sarutobi is a playable character in the following video games: Quotes *(To Naruto) "Everyone, whenever they see me or call me, they only see me as the grandson of the Hokage. Nobody recognises me as myself. I'm sick of it already!! That's why I want the Hokage name right now!!" (「みんな オレを見る時やオレを呼ぶ時、ただ 火影の孫として見やがんだ。誰でもオレ自身を認めてくんない。もう やなんだそんなの!!だから今すぐにでも火影の名前がほしーんだ!!」, "Minna, ore o miru toki ya ore o yobu toki, tada, Hokage no mago toshite miyaganda. Dare demo ore jishin o mitomete kunnai. Mō, yannanda sonna no!! Dakara ima sugu ni demo Hokage no namae ga hoshīnda!!") *(To Ebisu) "I promised… someday, I would fight Naruto over the name of Hokage! Naruto is my rival, hey!! That's why I can't choose to run away!! Because if I chose that path, Naruto wouldn't be there at the end!!!" (「ナルトの兄ちゃんと火影の名をかけていつか勝負するって…約束したんだ!兄ちゃんはオレのライバルだ コレ!!だからオレは逃げ道なんか選ばねェ!!そんな道の先にナルトの兄ちゃんはいねーから!!!」, "Naruto-no-niichan to Hokage no na o kakete itsuka shōbu suru tte… yakusoku shitanda! Nii-chan wa ore no raibaru da, kore!! Dakara ore wa nigemichi nanka erabanē!! Sonna michi no saki ni Naruto-no-niichan wa inē kara!!!") *(To Pain) "Someone told me there's no shortcut on the path of a ninja." *(To Pain) "I'm a genin of the Sarutobi clan, endowed with the name of the village! My family name is Sarutobi!! My given name, Konohamaru!! Remember it, hey!!!" (「里の名を授かった猿飛一族の下忍!姓は猿飛!!名は木ノ葉丸!!覚えとけ コレェ!!!」, "Sato no na o sazukatta Sarutobi ichizoku no genin! Sei wa Sarutobi!! Na wa Konohamaru! Oboetoke, korē!!!" *(To Shikamaru) "I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage who protected Konohagakure, and Naruto promised we'd fight for the title of Hokage, I'm gonna train more until I can pulverise Naruto. Because becoming the Hokage is my dream!" Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi Asuma Umino Iruka Mogei Udon Ebisu Haruno Sakura Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate older brother and best friend) *Sarutobi Hiruzen (grandfather/decreased) *Sarutobi Biwako (grandmother/decreased) *Sarutobi Asuma (Uncle/decreased) *Umino Iruka (childhood Sensei) *Mogei (friend and team mate) *Udon (friend and team mate) *Ebisu (future Sensei) *Haruno Sakura (friend and ally) *Temari (friend and ally) *Kankuro (friend and ally) *Gaara (friend and ally) Trivia *In the anime, when he was showing off his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, he was beaten up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique was not shown in the anime. *According to the databook(s): **Konohamaru's favourite foods are ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. His least favourite are onions. **He wishes to fight his grandfather and Naruto Uzumaki. **His favourite phrase is: "There are no short cuts on the road to Hokage!" (火影への道に近道なし!, Hokage e no michi ni chikamichi nashi!). *An omake at the ending of Naruto Shippūden episode 160, revealed that Konohamaru copied Naruto's infamous kabuki face painting when he had his picture taken for his genin profile. *Konohamaru shares the same Japanese voice actress as Zatch Bell and Pikachu,Chopper and Tsuburaya Mitch from Detrctive Conan. *Konohamaru shares the same english voice actress as Yamanaka Ino,Nelliel Tu Odelschwanch and Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom. *Konohamaru looks up to Naruto as an Older Brother and role Model. Voice actresses Japanese voice actress : Ikue Otani, Akiko Koike (Kazekage Rescue arc) English voice actress : 'Colleen O'Shaughnessey '(all his appearances) Gallery